1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera support device that can support a camera such as a still camera or a video camera and adjust the attitude of the supported camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in camera support devices that support cameras, rotating members for changing the attitudes of the supported cameras are disposed. In such camera support devices, the rotating members can be fixed or released by operating handles.
A technology relating to a rotating member that is disposed in a camera support device, for example, is disclosed in JP-A-9-166279. In JP-A-9-166279, an adjustable fixing device that can freely adjust the attitude of a camera is disclosed. In the adjustable fixing device disclosed in JP-A-9-166279, when a fixing screw tool disposed on the side portion of a case main body is fastened, two shaft pressing tools are pressed in the shaft directions opposite to each other through an orthogonal pressing tool. As a result, two adjustable joints, which can turn, are pressed by the two shaft pressing tools so as to be fixed simultaneously.